1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder top. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ladder top versatilely made for holding tools as well as for resting against a variety of shaped surfaces, including but not limited to a flat support surface, the corner of a building, a square pole, a round pole, and trees. The present invention also relates to ladders that are adapted to be used against and supported by such surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Ladders are commonly used as a means for elevating persons to a specified height to perform a specified function. Users of ladders climb a series of steps, or rungs, to reach a desired height. All ladders are finite in height and have a top step which is the highest step and above which no other step exists. Prior art refers to this top step as the ladder top. Ladder tops are typically adapted to fit to the ladder body, which consists of the remaining rungs and any legs of the ladder.
Ladders are typically found in two categories: ladders that have a support means incorporated within the design of the ladder and ladders that use extrinsic surfaces for support. Sometimes, ladders with support means incorporated within their design are folded or used in ways that utilize extrinsic surfaces for support. For ladders that use extrinsic surfaces for support, the ladder top is the only portion of the ladder that actually contacts the extrinsic surface. Further, only a portion of the ladder top actually contacts the extrinsic surface.
Regardless of the ladder type, the only extrinsic surface that safely supports prior art ladder tops is a flat surface, or wall. Surfaces such as round poles, square poles, wall corners, and trees cannot support a ladder because the ladder tops of the prior art will tilt or slip from any non-flat surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,480, issued on Nov. 9, 1993, to Bartnicki et al., discloses a ladder top for a self-supporting ladder. The ladder top has four side walls and a top panel. The top panel has at least four edges corresponding with each side wall. The four edges connect the top panel to a first, second, third, and fourth side wall. The third and fourth side walls connect the first and second side walls so as to form a rectangular-shaped ladder top. The third and fourth side walls are adapted to connect to the ladder legs. The top panel and first side wall have slots and holes in them so as to act as trays or surfaces for placing equipment, thus enabling a user to better handle tools and paint cans on the ladder top. The second sidewall has a hook from which to hang a can of paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,070, issued on Oct. 25, 1994, to Bartnicki et al., discloses a ladder top similar to that disclosed in the '480 patent, except that the second side wall has hook. The top panel and first side wall of the ladder top have holes and slots to hang and place tools as desired by the user. One of the holes in the top panel is a large hole that uses crossed-support members running along the diagonal of the bottom of the top panel so as to support a can of paint instead of using a hook as in the '480 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,081, issued on Nov. 12, 1996, to Bartnicki et al., discloses a ladder top similar to that disclosed in the '480 and '070 patents, except that the second side wall is limited to having an arcuate depression and a hook. Holes and slots in the top panel and first side wall are used to hang and place tools and equipment as desired by the user. Structural members extend across the bottom of the top panel so as to provide support for a can of paint, and a hook on the second side wall allows the ladder user to hang a paint can from the ladder top. The arcuate depression in the second side wall exists to accommodate the arcuate shape of the bail of a paint bucket as well as move the weight of the bucket closer to the center of the ladder.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 422,717, issued on Apr. 11, 2000, to Bartnicki, et al., discloses a ladder top design. The ladder top design has a top panel and four side walls. The top panel has a surface and an underside. The surface of the top panel is ornamented with a circular recessed area on one side, a rectangular recessed area on the other side, a large slot near the rectangular recessed area, and a small slot near the circular recessed area. The circular recessed area has several levels of recess. The first level is a circle imprinted in the surface of the ladder top. The circle is of a diameter larger than the width of the ladder top. Within the first level of the circular impression is a second level which is a circle with a diameter smaller than that of the first level and also with a hole in the center.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 413,990, issued on Sep. 14, 1999, to Bartnicki, et al., discloses a design for the front face of a ladder top. Specifically, the patent covers a design of six embodiments for the front face of a ladder top. The first embodiment has two horizontal slots cut out of the plastic mold near the top of the wall. Twelve triangular recessed areas are formed so as to make a design for the wall. In the center of the triangular impressions is an elliptical logo. The second embodiment has two horizontal slots cut out of the plastic mold near the top of the wall. Twelve triangular areas are cut out of the plastic mold so as to make a design for the wall. The third embodiment has two horizontal slots cut out of the plastic mold near the top of the wall. Twelve triangular recessed areas are formed so as to make a design for the wall. The fourth embodiment has twelve triangular recessed areas formed so as to make a design for the wall. The fifth embodiment has two horizontal slots cut out of the plastic mold near the top of the wall. Twelve triangular areas are cut out of the plastic mold so as to make a design for the wall. The sixth embodiment has twelve triangular areas cut out of the plastic mold so as to make a design for the wall.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 340,773, issued on Oct. 26, 1993 to Bartnicki, et al., discloses a ladder top design. The ladder top has a top panel and four side walls. The top panel has a surface and an underside. The surface of the top panel has three general sections. The first section is near one side of the top panel and has three holes cut out of the plastic mold. One hole is larger than the other two, and the other two holes are the same size. The middle section has one large hole cut out of the plastic mold, and the second section is near the other side of the top panel and has two holes cut out of the plastic mold. One hole is substantially larger than the other hole. The surface of the top panel has parallel lines that run parallel to the diagonals of the top panel.
All of the above identified ladder tops accommodate only flat extrinsic support surfaces. They are not suitable for being rested against non-flat surfaces, such as poles, pipes or building corners.
It is often desirable to fix the top of the ladder against a particular surface. This is particularly the case where the ladder is rested against the side of a pole or other tubular object. Under such circumstances, if the top of the ladder is not fixed against the tubular surface or object, the ladder may become unstable. Heretofore, there have not been ladder covers which include suitable tool slots that can also be adapted receiving belts and/or other fixing means for the purpose of retaining the top of the ladder in a fixed position against the exterior surface or object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder top or cover that can be utilized against flat and non-flat support surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder top that has the ability to hold tools and accessories.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ladder top that can be effectively and safely positioned against flat and non-flat support surfaces, such as walls, corners, poles and trees.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ladder and the top of the ladder which can be securely retained against tubular objects, poles or trees so as to enhance the stability of the ladder under such circumstances.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.